


Sir

by BecauseFanfictionThough



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gotham, Kink, Smut, Toys, harvey dent - Freeform, reader - Freeform, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseFanfictionThough/pseuds/BecauseFanfictionThough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want a deal for your client; Harvey wants  to have a little fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir

You pursed your lips as Harvey Dent stood up from behind his desk, a small smile on the corner of his lips as he flipped that stupid double-headed coin he always had between his fingers. His free hand was inside of his pocket as he began to pace.

“You see, I think the problem with your offer is…” He stopped and looked at you for a horribly cheesy dramatic effect, “That you don’t actually have one.”

“Cut the shit, Dent. Will you make the deal or not? My client gives up the names of his buddies and you cut his sentence down to ten years, maximum.”

Harvey started to chuckle while staring at you with those dark brown eyes. You tried to avoid them, something in them made you blush. This wasn’t the normal, docile Dent that you were dealing with and you could tell. There was a cocky air to him. It was starting to make you hot underneath the collar.

“Or I don’t make the deal and I get the name of the last accomplices from one of the two guys the GCPD picked up today,” Dent sneered.

Your eyebrows furrowed, “And what the hell is the difference between you making a deal with them and making a deal with my client?”

Dent slipped his double-headed coin into his pocket and approached you in your seat, placing a hand on either arm rest of the wooden chair, “They don’t have pretty lawyers that want something from me. Your client does.”

His hand reached down to your pantyhose-clad thigh, pushing upwards and raising the pencil skirt you were wearing with it. You squirmed in your seat, your face growing hot as your breath caught in your throat.

“Please, Harvey—“

“If you want the deal, you might want to call me ‘Sir’ instead.”

You glared up at him, his eye contact with you unfaltering. His hand continued to rise, his fingertips brushing back and forth against your sex through the pantyhose. You hadn’t worn underwear that day and the smirk that lit up his face let you knew that he knew and melted your resolve.

“Please, Sir,” Harvey gave you a small nod to let you know he approved. “What do I have to do?”

Harvey stood up straight now and nodded towards the desk.

“On the desk on your hands and knees now, Miss. _______.”

You gave him a quick scowl but obeyed, slipping off your heels and up onto the desk, positing yourself on your hands and knees. His hands were on you immediately, bunching your skirt up around your waist and roughly yanking down your panties hoes. He’d hardly touched you yet but you could feel that all-too-familiar ache between your legs, your clit desperate to be touched.

Harvey’s hands slid over your ass, gently caressing it before his right hand suddenly lifted and came down hard on your sensitive cheek, making you let out a small yelp. You could hear him chuckle over the sound of your own heartbeat pounding in your ears.

“Head down on the desk, _______,” Harvey instructed.

You craned your head, looking over your shoulder at him, “Really, Harvey—“ Another hard slap came down on your ass and you let out another yelp that was mixed with a bit of a moan this time. You immediately knew what you did wrong. “Really, Sir, do you really need to—“

“Head. Down. On. The desk.” Dent’s voice was low and threatening and you felt another sensation of needy throbbing between your thighs. You’d be noticeably wet soon, you knew it. As to avoid another smack you put your head down, looking out at the office you were in with your ass raised high into the air. You could hear the sound of the desk opening and closing but didn’t dare look. The first thing you felt was Harvey pulling your pantyhose the rest of the way down and past your knees before pushing your legs further apart before an intense buzzing sound filled the room. You knew what it was right away.

You gasped and let out a whimper when you felt the vibrator press against the back of one of your thighs. Harvey slid it up to your ass and back down again before switching to the other thigh. When he reached the top of this one, however, he suddenly turned his hand, directing the two right between the lips of your sex. He didn’t put it inside of you, but pressed it forward until it was pressed firmly against your clit. Your hands reached above you to hold onto the edge of the desk as you let out a shocked moan.

“Harvey, sir…” You managed to say, your voice thick with lust.

He met your words with another spank but this time it felt more good than it did painful and you moaned again.

“Good girl,” you could hear him chuckle before the toy left your clit. The disappointment was short lived because quickly pulled the toy back to your entrance, pressing the tiny vibrating machine against it. “Now say please.”

“Please!” You cried out immediately.

He chuckled again and you felt the toy fill you. It wasn’t enormous but the vibrations took you to an entirely new level. You could feel the juices that were starting to run down your thighs and hear the toy moving in and out of you. Harvey picked up speed as his hand abandoned your ass to reach around you and find your clit hidden past your folds.

It was too intense. You thought you might pass out from the three different sensations happening all at once and as your cries reached their loudest your body began to spasm, your pussy tightening around the vibrator as your nails dug into the wood of the desk. The orgasm came in waves and when it was over you found yourself having rolled over onto your back, the vibrator still buzzing inside of you, causing your body to twitch with sudden aftershocks.

After a moment of laying with your eyes shut, you felt Harvey pull the toy out of you and heard it turn off. That’s when you sat up. The desk was slippery underneath you with your wetness. The look in Harvey’s eyes was much softer than it had been before and he gave a sheepish smile.

“Was that too much?” He asked.

You smiled and carefully pulled yourself off of the desk, scared for a moment that your legs might give out underneath you. You tugged your skirt down over your ass and pressed yourself against him, kissing him hard. His hands snaked around your waist and his smile was a little more confident when you pulled away.

“Never seen that side of you before,” You said to him. “I like it.”

“Think anyone heard us?”

“Who would still be here at nearly midnight?”

“So…we have time to go again?”

“Only if I get to play the bad lawyer this time…” You grinned and added, “Sir.”

Harvey chuckled, pulling back from you and crossing to the chair you had once been seated in. You could see his cock, stiff inside his pants straining to be free. The night was far from over.


End file.
